Hidden in the Shadows
by BubblyShell22
Summary: While doing research for a book series about ninja clans, Edele Farrelly is led to the Foot Clan to seek answers. But when a former recruit of the Foot Clan ends up dead, Edele gets in way over her head and wonders if she'll ever get out alive.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden in the Shadows

Chapter 1: The Proposal

A/N: So here's yet another plot bunny that has bitten me and won't let go. I really have a good feeing about this story and am very excited to start writing it. I originally wrote this story before, but things never seemed to work, so I deleted it. Now I've decided to bring it back under a different name and with a different plot. I will say that if you're looking for a romance story, this is not it. If you're looking for a good action and adventure story, then you've come to the right place. I would also ask anyone who does review to please not request that I write specific things. I have a plan for this story, and I'm sticking to it and doing it my way. Thank you. I hope that you enjoy this ride with me. This story takes place in the Nickelodeon universe in season three just after "Battle for New York." After that, it's pretty much going to be my own thing.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Edele Farrelly, and any other OCs not associated with TMNT.

Summary: While doing research for a book series about ninja clans, Edele Farrelly is led to the Foot Clan to seek answers. But when a former recruit of the Foot Clan ends up dead, Edele gets in way over her head and wonders if she'll ever get out alive.

You may have heard about ninja clans existing long ago. Many of you may have seen movies about ninja clans and ninjas in general. But I'm here to tell you the truth about all of it. I'm a writer, and while I was doing research for a proposed book series, I ended up learning more than I bargained for about a certain ninja clan in New York City. It caused me to get in way over my head and taught me about a war that has existed for centuries about two rival clans in Japan that have carried that war over here to America. I know you may not believe me, but this is all true.

This is my story.

22222

I sighed as I stopped the DVD I had been watching. None of these were giving me ideas about how to go about my book series. They were all cheesy, and they held no value. I put the DVD away and tried to think of what I could do. The Internet was a good place to look, but I was the type to want to really get in the thick of things and learn more about what was going on in the ninja clans. Then again, there probably weren't any left in the world, so where did that leave me?

Suddenly, the phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Edele, it's Sharon," the voice on the other end said.

"Hi, Sharon," I said. "What's up?"

"Did you watch the DVDs I gave you?"

I sighed. "Yes, and they don't really help me with what I want to do," I replied. "They're just too cheesy."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe instead of doing something about ninja clans, maybe you could do something about students in a dojo," she suggested.

I brightened. "That does sound interesting. I suppose I'll have to look and see what dojos are around New York."

"I've got the perfect one," Sharon said. "It's the Chris Bradford Dojo over on Seventh. I'm sure someone down there can do an interview with you."

"Great," I said. "So, maybe I could do a series about a group of dojo students who run into a ninja clan they believe is dead."

"Sounds good to me," Sharon said. "You better go down there and see what they'll say."

"Okay, thanks, Sharon," I said. I was happy she had suggested the idea to me, and it made me feel better about this whole thing. I packed up some stuff and headed down to the Bradford Dojo.

22222

As I approached the dojo, I could see that students were taking a class. I quietly opened the door and stood by to watch. The students all moved in a unified formation as the instructor called out various moves in Japanese. I was amazed at what they could do, and it made me excited to get to work on the book as soon as possible.

After calling a halt to the practice, the instructor looked my way. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Edele Farrelly," I replied. "I'm an author working on a book series about dojo students, and I was wondering if maybe I could interview you and some of your students for my book." If this worked, it would be a piece of cake.

The instructor's eyes turned hard. "We don't grant interviews here," he stated. "If you are here to sign up for a class, then you may join us. But if not, then you must clear out."

"Could I speak to Chris Bradford?" I asked. After all, he owned the dojo and would probably grant me an audience.

"No, Mr. Bradford is not available to speak to you," he answered. "Please leave."

I wasn't one to give up to so easily about any of this. "Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot," I said. "The interview won't take long, and I'd be happy to wait until class is over before interviewing anyone if you're worried I might interfere with the lesson."

Once again, his eyes hardened. "I think I made myself perfectly clear," he replied. "You seem to have a hard time following instructions, so maybe we'll have to make you."

At a motion of his hand, some of the students converged on me, and I knew I had to get out of there before they hurt me. I turned and fled from the dojo, running as hard as I could. What kind of dojo was that? It certainly wasn't accommodating by any means. I headed home and tried to plot my next move as that certainly didn't work.

22222

Back at the dojo, the instructor ordered his students back in formation for more practice, but he was mad. How dare that woman come in there and ask for an interview? Who did she think she was? He knew that if he'd let her in, she would be exposed to all of the secrets of the Foot Clan, and that couldn't happen.

Someone stepped into the room, and the instructor turned to see Rahzar, formally Chris Bradford, enter the room.

"Who was that?" Bradford rasped.

"Some woman who wanted an interview for a book," the instructor answered.

"Did you send her away?" he asked.

"Yes, but I think we need to keep an eye on her," the instructor said. "If she comes here again, we may have to take drastic action."

Bradford leveled a glare at him. "Do whatever you have to do to keep her quiet," he said.

22222

"So how was the interview?" Sharon asked me.

"I didn't get to interview anyone," I answered. "I guess this just isn't the right time to go with this. Maybe I should try for a new angle."

"No, I think this will work," Sharon insisted. "Maybe you could try to go there again after classes are over."

I shook my head. "That instructor was very clear that he didn't want an interview with me at any time."

"Well, then I guess you could always just do research and go from there," Sharon said.

"I guess so. Thanks for talking to me, Sharon. I'll do my best to try and work on a draft soon."

"Take your time, honey," Sharon said.

I hung up and decided that I needed to go out and clear my head. The night was cool as I made my way out and almost bumped into someone standing at the entrance to my apartment building.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I apologized.

"No worries," the young man said. "I think I can help you with what you need."

I was startled. "How do you know what I need?"

"I heard about someone coming to the dojo who matched your description," he replied. "I heard about how the instructor declined to interview you. But maybe you can interview me."

"Are you a student of the dojo?"

"No, but I was once," he said. "My name's Hiroshi Ishiyama."

"Edele Farrelly," I introduced myself.

"Would you like to go somewhere to eat?" Hiroshi offered. "I'd like to talk to you about my time at the dojo and something that not many would believe."

I nodded. "Yes, I would like that very much. But how did you know about what happened today?"

"I have contacts inside the dojo who pass on information," Hiroshi said. "I can't say much out here, but I know of a place where we won't be disturbed."

"Lead the way," I said. I knew I should have been freaked out by this man, but my thirst for information was too great, and I wanted to get started on my book.

Hiroshi led me to noodle shop called Murakami's. It was fairly deserted save for the noodle chef who was working in the back. He turned as we came in.

"Ah, welcome to Murakami's," he said. He was an older gentleman who wore sunglasses, which led me to believe he was blind. "How may I help you?"

"Two for dinner please, Murakami-san," Hiroshi said.

Murakami nodded and led us to a table that was further back from the restaurant where we would have privacy. He handed us menus and asked us what we wanted to drink. Hiroshi ordered sake and I ordered a Coke.

"Do you know him?" I asked Hiroshi.

"Yes, Murakami-san is a very fine man," Hiroshi said. "I have been coming to his noodle shop for a long time now."

After our drinks arrived, we placed our orders. Hiroshi ordered miso soup while I ordered pizza gyoza because it sounded interesting.

"Ah, that item is very popular," Hiroshi said. "I'm not sure why as it's not real Japanese food."

"Well, it sounds good to me," I said. "So, how long were you a member of the Bradford Dojo?"

"I became a member at fifteen," Hiroshi answered. "I was an unruly kid with no respect for authority, but I had skills. I wanted to learn to fight, so I joined the dojo because I admired Chris Bradford and thought he could teach me what I wanted to know. At first, it seemed harmless enough, but then I realized that there was more going on than just a dojo for teaching students basic ninjutsu."

"What was going on?" I asked.

"They were training us to fight as an army," Hiroshi replied. "We served under a man named Oroku Saki who also was known as The Shredder. He is master of the Foot Clan, an organization that originated in Japan."

I gasped. "You mean there's a real ninja clan out there?"

He nodded. "Yes, there is. The Foot Clan in Japan was at war with a rival clan known as the Hamato Clan. They battled for centuries, and the war remains to this day. Saki came here after he received word that his old friend turned enemy, Hamato Yoshi, was in America. Shredder confronted ninjas who were turtles, but they fought in the same style as Yoshi which led him to believe that Yoshi was teaching these turtles how to fight."

"You mean men in turtle costumes?"

Hiroshi shook his head. "No, I'm talking about real mutants," he answered. "I don't know how they were mutated or what happened, but it turns out Yoshi was mutated into a rat. Shredder's whole aim has been about destroying Yoshi and the turtles he teaches."

"Did you fight these turtles?" I asked him.

"Yes, and they are very good warriors and very skilled."

"What made you leave the Foot?"

"Word came out that some of us were being replaced and that we were to be killed on the spot. I managed to escape and hid out on my own. I still have spies within the dojo who report to me about things. My whole goal is to take the Foot Clan down and expose them for who they really are."

"Wow! And here I thought all of the ninja clans were extinct," I said.

"Well, they aren't," he said. "I hope that this will be good material for your book."

"Oh, I think it will be though I'll change things around a bit."

"Actually, maybe you could help write a book about the Foot Clan to expose them," Hiroshi suggested. "I think it would be a good idea, and it will give you more notoriety than a fake book series would do."

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, but I'll think about it," I answered.

"Good," Hiroshi said.

When our food arrived, the talk turned to other subjects. I told him about how I had lived in New York most of my life and how I went to Ireland to do a book about Irish culture. I moved back to the States after my sister, Keely, disappeared and continued writing. When my brother-in-law was kidnapped, I took care of his niece for a spell and then again when he disappeared a few months later.

"Sounds interesting," he said. "Did you like it in Ireland?"

"Yeah, but I felt I needed to come back after my sister disappeared," I replied.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know. All I know is I received a call from her husband saying that she was gone and he was in New York with my niece. I knew I had to come back to the States, so I did."

"That must have been awful," Hiroshi said.

I nodded. "Yes, it was. I wanted to ask you something though. I know there are ninja clans who have killed. Have you killed anyone?"

Hiroshi nodded. "Yes, I have, but I'm not proud of it," he said. "A lot of us did when we were in the Foot. Oroku Saki had no regard for human life, and he still doesn't. With him it was kill and do anything to achieve his means."

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. "But at least you've repented of what you did."

"Yes, but you still can't escape your past no matter how hard you try," he said bitterly.

"And you hope that by exposing the Foot Clan you'll be undoing the wrongs you've committed?" I asked him.

"Well, you can never truly undo those wrongs, but I hope that by exposing them, I'll be able to redeem myself in some small way. I really hope you can help me, Miss Farrelly."

"Please, call me Edele," I said.

"I'm glad I was able to meet with you," he said. "We'll have to meet again to discuss more of the secrets of the Foot Clan."

"Are there ever so many?"

"Yes, tons," he replied. "But for now, I'm full and should be heading out. May I please have your number so I can contact you in the future?"

I nodded and gave it to him. "I just hope my editor will be on board with this idea."

"I'm sure she will be," he reassured me. "Well, it was a pleasure having dinner with you, Edele. I hope to be in contact with you soon."

"Likewise," I said.

He paid for the dinner though I protested that I wanted to help out. Then he smiled and bowed to me before leaving. I thanked Murakami-san and left myself so I could go back to my apartment. I had a feeling things were looking up for me as far as my book deal went.

22222

Hiroshi smiled as he left Murakami's and took his usual route home. He was very happy to be possibly working with Edele Farrelly. She seemed like a genuine person who really wanted to get to the bottom of things. As he was taking his usual shortcut, he was stopped by some very familiar figures.

"Hello, Hiroshi," one of them said. "So nice to run into you today."

Hiroshi glared at the men surrounding him. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"We want your head for what you did," the leader said. "You have betrayed your Clan and must pay the consequences."

"Shredder is lying to you," Hiroshi said. "He doesn't care about you. The Foot needs to be exposed for who they really are, and I intend to do just that."

The leader smirked. "Not if we can help it," he replied. With a motion of his hand, the rest of the soldiers converged on Hiroshi.

Hiroshi took up a stance and immediately started defending himself. He dodged a katana strike by one opponent and delivered a swift roundhouse kick to him. His next opponent came from behind, but Hiroshi grabbed his arm and flipped him over, causing the man to land on his back. Another opponent charged him, but Hiroshi delivered a few different pressure points, rendering the man unconscious. The leader tried to come at him, but Hiroshi delivered pressure points to him as well. He smirked, satisfied with his victory, but it was short-lived as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. He turned and saw the mutant fish named Xever smiling in satisfaction at his handiwork. Hiroshi had no time to react as the poison consumed his body, and he slumped to the ground as darkness consumed him and his life ended.

One of the soldiers who was still conscious came up to Xever. "Well, that's the end of him," he stated. "What do we do now?"

"Find the woman he was with," Xever answered. "She may be dangerous, and we need to make sure she does not go through with her plan to expose the Foot."

The man bowed, and he and his comrades carried the unconscious forms of their fellow soldiers back to headquarters. Yes, Edele Farrelly needed to be dealt with before she ruined everything for them. She couldn't be allowed to live.

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed it. I really am happy to be writing this and excited about it, too. Edele is April's mother's sister. In the show, it said that April was living with an aunt, but it was never specified if it was Kirby's sister or her mother's sister, so I made Edele be that aunt that she was staying with. Also, Edele talks with an Irish brogue because of being over there for a few years while writing her book about Ireland. Anyway, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Clan Wars

A/N: And here's the second chapter in this saga. I'm really excited to be bringing this to you as I feel it will be an exciting story and one that will keep you riveted. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you like what I'm doing with this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it, too.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Edele Farrelly, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

I woke up the next morning and turned on the news. I was still happy about last night and how Sharon had warmly agreed to the idea of the new proposal. Then my heart leapt in my throat as I heard a familiar name.

"Police discovered a body in an alley last night," the newscaster said. "He's been identified as thirty-two year old Hiroshi Ishiyama. No one is sure what happened, but witnesses have stated that he was last seen at Murakami's Noodle Shop with Edele Farrelly. Miss Farrelly is wanted for questioning."

I gasped. "Oh saints preserve us," I whispered. I crossed myself and mumbled a prayer for Hiroshi's soul. It was clear that Hiroshi wasn't murdered by just anybody. The Foot had gotten to him and had taken his life.

This was all my fault.

Before I could do anything else, the sound of breaking glass caused me to scream. Four men leaped itno my apartment with their swords drawn.

I leaped from the couch. "What are you doiign here?" I demanded. "Get out of my apartment!"

"You shouldn't have interfered, Miss Farrelly," one of the men said. "Now you must pay for what you've done."

I was so fixated on this man that I didn't hear another one sneak up behind me. I felt a sharp blow on my head and my world turned dark.

22222

April O'Neil smiled as she made her way to her aunt's apartment. She had been so busy with school and traingng that she hadn't had a lot of time to see her Aunt Edy and felt that a visit was in order. She approached the apartment and knocked.

"Aunt Edy, it's April!" April called.

No answer.

April knocked again. "Aunt Edy, are you there?"

Still no answer.

Feeling alarmed, April took out the spare key from under the rug and fit it into the lock. She turned it and opened the door then gasped at what she saw.

Glass littered the floor, and her aunt was nowhere to be found though the television was on. Her senses on alert, April pulled out her tessen and scanned the room just as Splinter and the Turtles had taught her, trying to see if any intruders were there, but there were none. She opened up her powers and tried to sense anything, but she found nothing.

Feeling alarmed, April pulled out her T-Phone and dialed Leo 's number.

"Hello?" Leo answered.

"Leo's it's April," April said. "I'm at my aunt's apartment, but she's not here. I think something happened to her. You have to get down here."

"It's daylight, April," Leo reminded her.

"I know, but you have to come. I think something terrible has happened."

"Okay, we'll be right there."

April then called her father and told him what was going on. Kirby immeidately came over to be with his daughter.

"What do you think happened?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I think someone took Aunt Edy."

The Turtles arrived through the window though they had to be careful because of the broken glass.

"Looks like someone broke in," Raph commented.

"Does your aunt have any enemies?" Leo asked.

April shook her head. "No, not any I can think of."

"Uh, guys, I think I know who took her," Mikey said. He held up a throwing star with a familiar emblem on it.

"The Foot!" Leo spat.

"But why would the Foot want my aunt?" April asked.

"Maybe they want you so they're using her as a bargaining chip," Leo suggested.

"But my aunt doesn't even know about them," April said.

"She's an author, April," Kirby reminded her. "They may know of her from her books."

"Wait, it said on the news that your aunt was with Hiroshi Ishiyama who was just murdered," Don said.

"I don't know who that is," April said.

Don used his T-Phone to bring up a web browser and did some research. "Hiroshi Ishiyama was once a member of the Foot," he said. "He left the organization and has been on his own ever since."

"How do you know these things?" Raph asked his brother.

"He has his own website," replied Don.

"But why would my aunt be meeting with him?" asked April. "Do you think she was going out on a date?"

"Maybe she was doing research for a book," suggested Kirby. "She did mention she wanted to do a new book series."

"If she met with Hiroshi and then he was murdered, that's not good," Leo said. "They must have taken her because of that."

"But what do they plan to do?"

A grim look crossed Leo's face. "They probably plan to silence her so she can't reveal their secrets."

April listed to the side, and Don caught her before she could fall.

"Easy, April," he soothed. "You better sit down." He guided her to the couch. "Put your head between your legs."

April did as she was told and took deep breaths.

"Maybe we should call the police," Kirby suggested.

"That's no good," Leo said. "The Foot won't care about that. We have to go and rescue her, and we'll have to do it tonight."

"I'll go with you," April offered.

"No, you need to stay here," Leo ordered. "We can't risk that you might get hurt."

"Leo, this is my aunt," April protested. "I have to rescue her."

"Leo's right, honey," Kirby said. "Let them handle this. You and I will go to the Lair and stay with Splinter."

"But I can help!" April protested. "I want to help Aunt Edy!"

"I know, but this is dangerous stuff," Kirby reasoned. "Don't make a scene, Pumpkin. You know the Turtles can handle it."

April let out a sigh of frustration. "Okay," she said.

"Good. We'll go there tonight."

"But what if they decide to kill her?" April asked.

"I doubt they will kill her right away," Leo answered. "They'll want information from her first and then they'll decide to kill her. We have to wait and devise a plan first, but we will rescue her, okay? You have to trust us, April. We won't let any harm come to your aunt."

"Sorry, Leo," April apologized. "I'm just worried about her."

"That's okay," Leo said. "I understand. Let's get to the Lair so we can plan things out."

22222

When I awoke my head was aching badly. I found I was lying on a table and was strapped down. Was I being used for some weird ritual or something?

"Oh, she's awake!" a voice said. I turned to see a mutant warthog looking at me.

"Saints preserve us!" I gasped. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Foot Headquarters, baby," the warthog said. "My name's Anton, and you are one nice lookin' girl. You wanna go out sometime?"

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't think that would be wise," I replied.

"Ah, bad luck, Comrade Zeck," said a mutant rhino who was standing next to him.

"Hey, don't rub it in, Baby Ivan," Anton whined.

"Ah, she is awake," a deep voice rumbled as a man in metallic armor and wearing a helmet entered the room.

I glared at him. "Who are you, and what am I doing here?" I demanded.

"You are in my headquarters," the man answered. "I am Oroku Saki, but I am also known as The Shredder."

My eyes widened. This was the man Hiroshi had told me about!

"I see from your expression that you have heard of me," he said.

I nodded. "Yes, I have," I answered. "And what would your business with me be?"

"I have taken you to ensure that you don't spread the secrets of our clan," Saki replied.

"So you intend to keep me here forever?"

"No, that is not the plan. You have two choices. Either you dismiss the book idea, or you will be killed instantly."

"But my editor already approved of it," I said. "There's a lot of money involved."

"I can pay you twice what your editor offers if you will keep quiet," he offered.

The prospect sounded tempting, but I was stubborn. There was no way I was going to help this man after all he had done. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that," I responded.

"I see you are stubborn," he noted. "Take her down and lock her up. Maybe some time alone will help you to sort out your thoughts."

"I thought you were going to kill me," I retorted.

"That is a last resort, but there are ways to make you see reason, and I will use them if I have to," he stated.

I was unstrapped by Anton and Ivan and led downstairs to a place where Saki probably kept prisoners. They threw me in a cell and locked me in.

"I would listen to the boss, lady," Anton advised. "You don't wanna cross him."

"I think I'll pass on that," I replied.

"Suit yourself," Anton said.

They left me alone, and I sighed. What was I going to do now? I had no way to leave. Was Saki going to keep me forever, or was he going to act on his threat to kill me? Even if he did, I wouldn't die quietly. I'd fight him as long as I could. I sat there and hummed a song my ma had sung to me when I was a wee baby. The tune soothed me and made me believe that everything would turn out all right in the end.

22222

As night fell, the Turtles gathered on a rooftop not far from Foot Headquarters. They did a scan of the building and saw a lot of cameras as well as a few guards surrounding the building.

"How many guards?' Leo asked.

"Looks like maybe six," Don answered. "Quite a few cameras, too. Looks like they upped security this time."

"Raph, we'll need your help on this," said Leo.

Raph smiled. "Already on it," he said. He gave a short whistle to a pigeon who was on the opposite roof, and the bird flew over and landed on Raph's shoulder.

"Hey, little guy, we're gonna need some help," he said. "You think you can do this?"

The pigeon cooed and took off.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Don asked.

"Hey, Raph's like the Turtle version of Snow White," Mikey said. "He can do this."

Not long after, the pigeon came back with some of his friends and settled themselves on the cameras.

"Okay, let's move out," Leo ordered.

The Turtles leapt toward the building and took out each of the guards with some pressure points. Leo's whole mission was to not have them engage in battle but to get in and get Edele out.

"Looks like we got company," Raph said as he pointed to the main room where Shredder's henchmen were assembled.

"Already got it covered," Don answered. He pulled out what looked like a grenade and pulled the pin before launching it. As it landed, smoke filled the room, causing the mutants to cough and then fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Mikey asked his brother.

"A little something I've been working on," Don answered. "I knew I could get the formula right."

"Okay, swift and silent, ninjas," Leo ordered. "Let's go."

They made their way through the main portion of the headquarters and down to where the holding cells were. They had been here before to rescue Karai, and Leo couldn't help but feel a pang at the memory. He wondered where she was now, and if they were ever going to see her again. He immediately shook the thought away. Now was not the time to get distracted. They had a job to do.

22222

A sound jolted me out of my state, and I looked up to see four men in turtle costumes come in. Did they work for Shredder? What were they doing here?

"Are you Edele Farrelly?" the one in the blue mask asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"We've come to rescue you," he replied. "We're friends of your niece, April."

Hearing that made me feel better. If they were April's friends then I could trust them. The one in the purple mask set to work on opening my cell. As soon as it was open I rushed out.

"Thank God you're here," I said. "How do we get out of here?"

The one in red smiled. "Leave that to us," he replied.

"Is it okay if I carry you, Miss Farrelly?" the one in blue asked.

"Yes, you may," I answered.

He gently lifted me so I was safe in his arms. I felt better and had hoe that we would get through this.

My rescuers made their way back the way they had come and managed to escape without incident which was very unusual.

"How did you not run into any of the others?" I asked.

"We knocked them out," the one in purple said. "A little invention I came up with."

"Yeah, Donnie's always inventing things," the one in orange stated.

"Donnie?" I repeated. "Are you the Donnie my niece April keeps talking about?"

Donnie blushed. "Yeah, that would be me," he said.

"I see. Well, I will say that April really thinks highly of you, young man."

"No offense, but we really don't have time to talk right now," the one in blue said. "Let's get to the Lair and we can talk more there."

They headed over the rooftops for a bit until they came to a sewer grate. The one in red lifted it aside for the others to jump in. I closed my eyes when the one in blue jumped down. My stomach lurched, but it was over before I could even think about it. Once everyone was down and the manhole cover was put back into place, we headed toward the sewer home. The sewers smelled awful, but as we approached the Lair as they called it, the smell wasn't as bad.

"Aunt Edy!" April yelled as we entered the Lair. She rushed over and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you, too, April," I said. "Thanks for sending your friends to rescue me."

"No problem," April said. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine," I answered.

"That was a close call," Kirby stated.

"Yes, and I'd like to know more about all of this," I replied.

"I agree that there is much you need to know," another voice said. I jumped out of my skin when I saw a six-foot rat coming toward us. He was dressed in a maroon robe and spoke with a Japanese accent.

"Saints preserve us!" I gasped. "How many men in costumes are you?"

"We are not men in costumes, Miss Farrelly," the rat said. He sat down in a chair and motioned for all of us to sit down as well which we did.

"If you're not men in costumes, are you spirits?" I asked him. I knew of stories my ma and da once told me from Irish folklore though none of them had even spoken of what I was seeing in front of me.

"No, we are mutants," the rat replied. "It all started with me. I was once a human named Hamato Yoshi. I started life in Japan training with the Hamato Clan. My father was a revered sensei and master of the art of ninjutsu. We had a war with the Foot Clan that was very bitter. During one such battle, my father killed the leader of the Foot. We then discovered that he had a son, and my father couldn't bear to leave him with no one to care for him, so my father took him in. Oroku Saki and I grew up as brothers and competed in all things as brothers tend to do."

"Wait, so Oroku Saki is your brother?" I asked him.

"He was my brother," Yoshi corrected. "But as we grew older, Saki became jealous. Then we both befriended a woman named Tang Shen. Both of us loved her dearly, and she loved us in return. She dated Saki first, but he turned out to not be the man she wanted in her life, so she left him and chose me instead. We were married and had a baby daughter we named Miwa. One day, Saki overheard the truth of how he had been brought into our clan, and it enraged him. He vowed to restore the Foot Clan and made steps to do just that. He wished for Shen to choose him, but she told him no. Saki was enraged and fought me in a battle. Shen tried to stop us, and Saki killed her. A fire consumed the house, and I fled. Miwa was lost in the fire, and I believed that she was gone, too."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," I said softly. "So what did you do?"

"I fled to America, and it was there that I bought four baby turtles as pets. While I was leaving the store, I noticed two men who seemed suspicious to me. I followed them and engaged them in battle. I knocked a can of mutagen out of one of their hands and it fell on the baby turtles and on me as well. That is how we came to be mutants. I fled to the sewers with the baby turtles and cared for them as if they were my sons I named them after the Renaissance artists I admired so much."

The one in blue stepped forward. "I'm Leonardo," he said as he gave me a bow.

"I'm Raphael," the one in red said as he lazily twirled one of his weapons.

"Donatello," Donnie said as he smiled at me.

"And I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey," the one in orange said.

"And I am now called Splinter," Yoshi said. "It was a nickname I was given in the Japanese army, and I decided it would be a good name to use since I was no longer human."

"It is nice to meet all of you," I said. "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. But now I must be going home."

"That would not be wise," Splinter said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"The Foot know where you live and would more than likely find you again," he replied. "It is best if you stay with us."

"But what about my things?"

"We can get whatever you need," Kirby offered. "Just make a list and we'll collect your stuff."

I nodded and compiled a list of what I needed. Raphael went with them so they wouldn't be in danger in case the Foot were watching my apartment.

"So, what do you think?" Mikey asked me. "Pretty rad, right?"

"Well, this is definitely not something I thought would happen to me," I answered. "But I'm glad that I met you and can't thank you enough for rescuing me."

Kirby, April, and Raph arrived back at the Lair with my stuff. I was relieved that they had made it all in once piece.

"Well, I guess we'd better head out," Kirby stated.

"You're not staying, too?" I asked.

"No, we're going back," Kirby said.

"I'll stop by tomorrow for practice though," April said.

"What sort of practice?"

"Master Splinter's training me to be a kunoichi," she answered. "A female ninja."

"Ah, that's very interesting," I said. "I would like to see how that works."

"You may see it tomorrow," Splinter said. "For now, you need to rest."

Leonardo showed me the guest room, and I smiled at how quaint it was. A bed was front and center along with a dresser and a mirror above it. A television was there as well along with a small stereo system.

"Will this work for you?" he asked me.

"Yes, I think I can settle in here nicely," I responded. "Thank you, Leonardo."

"You can call me Leo if you want," he said. "Only Master Splinter calls me Leonardo."

"Leo it is then," I said. "Have a good sleep, Leo."

"You too, Miss Farrelly," he said.

"You may call me Edele," I said.

"Good night, Edele."

"Good night, Leo."

I got ready for bed and settled under the covers. This definitely wasn't what I'd asked for, but I was grateful that I had a place to stay and that I was no longer imprisoned with the Foot. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, wondering what new adventures awaited me.

22222

"What do you mean she's gone?" Shredder thundered.

"She's gone," Bebop said. "We don't know who took her. We were knocked out by some gas."

Shredder growled. "This cannot happen," he vowed. "Find this woman and get rid of her. She cannot be allowed to live."

A/N: Dun! Dun! Dun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I swear, I'm having a blast writing this story. I already have a plan for chapter three, so I hope I'll be getting that out soon. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Scars of War

A/N: Here's the next chapter in this tale. I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your kind words mean the world to me, and I'm so glad that you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I hope you like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Edele Farrelly, and anyone else not associated with TMNT.

I awoke and was at first confused about where I was. Then it all came rushing back to me, and I remembered that I was in the Lair because of the Foot. I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I wasn't sure if the Turtles were awake yet, so I came out of my room to look for a bathroom and was surprised to hear noises coming from one of the rooms. Curious, I peeked in and saw Leo doing something I had only seen in movies.

As if he sensed me, he turned and looked at me. "Oh, I didn't know you were awake," he said.

"Yes, I am," I answered. "Why are you awake so early?"

"Oh, I always wake up early and get in some extra practice time," he replied. "Do you need something?"

"I was wondering where the bathroom is," I said.

"Ah, I see," he said. "It's two doors down past the kitchen," he said.

I thanked him and headed to it so I could wash my hair and brush my teeth. Once I was freshened up, I saw Leo go out of the room and head into the bathroom himself. I sat in the living room and waited for him to get back. Not long after, everyone else got up and made their way to the same room Leo had been in.

"What's going on now?" I asked him.

"It's time for practice," he replied.

"But you were just in there," I reminded him.

"That was a warm-up," he said. "This is the real deal."

"Oh, I see," I said. I sat on the sidelines as Splinter ordered his sons to line up. They did so and bowed to him before starting with some warm-up katas. The way they moved was graceful, and I was amazed at what they could do as they flowed into different stances and did different moves with such grace. It sort of reminded me of Irish dancing except on a whole new level.

After they warmed up, Splinter had them get into pairs and had them fight together. I watched as Leo took on Raph, and I saw that they were both intense, though Raph seemed to be trying to outdo his brother. Donnie and Mikey were having fun though I could tell Donnie was very calculating and analyzed each move Mikey made while Mikey taunted his brother and did a series of moves that I knew I'd never be able to do myself. Each of them were evenly matched, but in the end, Don and Leo both won their battles. I figured that would be it, but then Splinter had them switch with Don facing Leo and Raph facing Mikey. Each Turtle bowed and did just that before facing off with their new opponent. Mikey kept taunting Raph and it was getting on the red-clad Turtle's nerves as he became angrier and angrier. This caused him to lose focus and for Mikey to win the match. Leo beat Donnie though it wasn't because Donnie didn't try to best Leo. He was definitely good at it, but Leo was just a bit better.

After this was done, Splinter called a halt and led them in cool-down stretches before instructing them into meditating to clear their minds. All but Leo groaned at this but did as they asked. I just sat and watched as each entered a trance. I had heard of meditation but had never done it myself. I waited until they were done and then Splinter praised them for a job well done and dismissed them for breakfast. The Turtles bowed to him and then left the room.

"What did you think, Miss Farrelly?" Splinter asked me.

"I thought what they did was amazing," I replied. "I have never seen anything like that in my life except in movies. They are very graceful and skilled."

"Yes, they are, but it all comes to having a good teacher," Splinter told me.

"You've done this too?" I asked him.

"Yes, I have," he answered. "And I have passed it on to my sons."

"I noticed Leo was practicing earlier," I noted.

He nodded. "Yes, he tends to do that."

"Why does he get up so early?" I asked him.

"Leonardo is the type who always wants to be the best he can be, and so he tends to overdo it when it comes to ninjutsu. He always feels as though what he does is not good enough and feels he needs to do more. He has been that way ever since he was attacked."

"What happened?"

"He was ambushed by Shredder's forces while leading the Kraang away from his brothers," Splinter answered. "He was badly wounded and in a coma for three months before he woke up. After that, it took him some time to heal both physically and mentally."

"That had to be awful for both him and you," I said.

"I was not there when it happened," he told me. "I was thrown down a drain by Shredder, and I was not in my right mind for a long time. Then my sons came back, and April helped to restore me to myself."

"I see," I said softly. "So that's why Leo is always so anxious to do well. He doesn't want to get hurt again and fail his family."

"Yes. Leonardo is the leader and feels he needs to protect all of us in his own way. I try to tell him that he is good enough and that whatever he does will make me proud, but sometimes he does not listen and feels that he has displeased me in some way. I do not know if I will ever help him to see that I love him as he is and that he does not have to try so hard for me."

"I'm sure he'll get over it," I assured him. "He's only just come back, right? It will take time for him to heal."

"Yes, I feel this way, too," Splinter agreed. "Come. We must go and eat breakfast now."

I nodded and followed him out of the room and into the kitchen where Mikey was making breakfast and the other Turtles were waiting for us.

"Do you want bacon and eggs, Miss Farrelly?" Mikey asked me.

"That will do," I answered. "And please call me Edele if you like or Edy. April often calls me Aunt Edy."

"Gotcha," Mikey said with a wink before going back to preparing breakfast for everyone. As soon as the meal was prepared, Mikey brought over plates for everyone. I crossed myself and said the traditional Catholic prayer for giving thanks before eating. The Turtles and Splinter let me do so, not even asking why I did that. I then took a bite of eggs and marveled at how good they were.

"This is some good food, Mikey," I commented. "You're a natural chef."

Mikey smiled. "Thanks, Edy," he said. "I really do like to cook."

Raph set down his fork and leveled a stare at me. "So, Edele, what's your story? Why were you with a former member of the Foot?"

"I met Hiroshi to do a book project," I answered. "My original intention was to go to the Chris Bradford Dojo to do a series about dojo students but the instructor wouldn't let me go in. Then I met Hiroshi outside my apartment and he told me he could help me. He said he'd been watching me and that he wanted me to write a story about the Foot Clan and expose them for who they really were instead of the front they portrayed."

"And how can we believe you?" Raph snarled. "For all we know, you could be lying."

"Raphael, that is enough!" Splinter chastised. "I believe this young woman speaks the truth."

"How can you tell, Sensei?" Leo asked.

"Instinct," Splinter replied. "It is something you will learn someday as well, my sons. You just have to tune into it. So, Edele, are you still going to do this project?"

"Well, I don't know if I can now that Hiroshi's dead and I'm apparently wanted for questioning," I answered. "I may have to go to the police station to answer questions about what happened."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Leo said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"The Foot could be tailing you and could ambush you again," he said.

"But if I don't tell the police what happened, they may think I killed him," I told them.

"Not if we leave an anonymous tip that brings the men to your apartment," Donnie said. "If we tell the cops that, they can't question you."

"I suppose that could work," I said. "So, how long do I have to stay down here?"

"We don't know," Leo answered. "It may take some time for us to get rid of the guys who accosted you, and we can't risk you going back there. You'll have to stay down here as long as possible."

"Is our sewer too much for your noble blood?" Raph sniped.

I glared at him. "No, I just miss my home, that's all!" I sniped back. "You need a good spanking, you do."

Raph smirked. "Oh, and I suppose you'd like to give it to me, would you?"

Splinter slammed down his walking stick and uttered some words in a language I didn't know. Raph immediately hung his head and went to the room that was their practice room or dojo as they called it. I could hear him doing something, but I wasn't sure what it was.

"What's going on?" I asked Leo.

"Sensei told Raph to go do ten flips for his comment," he answered. "It's a punishment we've all had to do at one time or another."

"Yeah, Raph tends to get it the most though," Mikey said with a smile.

"I see," I said.

Once Raph was done with his punishment he returned to the table. "Sorry about what I said," he said softly.

"That's alright," I answered. "Just don't do it again."

After breakfast was over, the Turtles separated to do their own things. Raph went to his room while Donnie went to another part of the Lair that was his laboratory and infirmary. Leo sat on the couch and turned the TV on then got out his sword and began polishing it thoroughly. Mikey began playing on one of the pinball games, and Splinter retreated to his quarters. Not knowing what to do, I joined Leo on the couch.

"So, what do you think so far?" he asked me.

"You're all very interesting," I answered. Then I studied his body and noticed something I hadn't noticed before. His body was littered with scars that marred his skin. I held out a finger and gently traced a scar on his shoulder.

"Sweet mercy, Leo!" I gasped. "Where did all of these come from?"

"War wounds," he answered. "All of them are from battle."

"How many battles have you been in?"

"Too many to count," he replied.

I began studying his scars more closely and gasped as I saw one that was on his plastron. Three slashes crossed the skin and were pretty deep. "Oh, Leo, what happened to you?" I asked.

"That's from something I'd rather not talk about right now," Leo answered.

"Is that what Shredder did to you?" I asked him.

His blue eyes widened in shock. "How do you know about that?" he whispered.

"Splinter told me," I responded. "He told me you were attacked by the Foot. Is it true?"

"Yes, it's true," he answered. "I call it my greatest failure."

"Why do you do that?"

"Because I failed to defeat him," he said softly. "I failed to protect my brothers and was hurt in the process."

"But that wasn't your fault, Leo," I protested. "You were just trying to protect your brothers. You were brave."

"Maybe you see it that way, but I don't," he said bitterly. Then he got up off the couch and headed back to the dojo for some more practice.

"Why does he do that?" I asked Mikey after he was done with his game.

"Leo's always like that," he answered. "He just can't get over what happened to him no matter how hard he tries."

"Well, he's going to have to get over it sooner or later," I declared. "He can't just wallow in self-pity for the rest of his life."

Mikey shrugged. "We've all tried to snap Leo out of it, but he won't budge. Even Splinter's tried to talk to him, but he just won't open up about the whole thing."

"Well, maybe with time he can open up to me," I said.

"Good luck with that, Edy," Mikey said. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up."

I knew Mikey had a point, but I was determined to get Leo out of his funk and to get him to face whatever fears had him holding back on ever expressing how he truly felt.

The rest of the day went by slowly as there wasn't much to do. I did some reading and tried to work on an outline to my story, but there wasn't much I could do. Then an idea came to me. After all, the Turtles knew a lot about the Foot themselves as did Splinter. Maybe they could help me with my book.

During lunch I broached the subject to all of them about helping with my book.

"Why should we help you?" Raph snarled. "Are you tryin' to get us killed?"

"You do that enough yourself with that foul temper!" I snapped back. "But you guys are the only ones who know a lot about the Foot and who they are. I really need help with this."

"I suppose we could help you as long as you do not reveal our true identity to the public," Splinter replied.

"I would never do that," I said. "In fact, I think I could turn this into a fictional book instead of a real one if you gave me enough material."

Splinter smiled. "I think that could be arranged."

"Good. We can start after lunch. I'll take notes as you tell me what I need to know."

"Didn't Splinter tell you stuff before?" Raph asked.

"Yes, and I have all that jotted down, but I need to know more from you boys. I'd like to know how you got involved with the Foot and how you first encountered Shredder."

"Actually, we should start where I first met Chris Bradford," Mikey said. "That's where it all really started."

After lunch was over, I sat down with pencil and paper. "Okay, Mikey, tell me your story," I said.

Mikey launched into his tale and I began to write. I was sure this was going to be a gold mine of information, and I couldn't wait to tell Sharon about it the next day. I had a feeling I was looking at a bestselling novel, one that would carry on through more books if I could get enough material. And if that happened, then my career was going to be even better than it had been before.

A/N: And that's the end of another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not sure when the next one will be up, but I'll get it up as soon as I can. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Question of Integrity

A/N: So here's another chapter in this saga. I have to say that I'm having a lot of fun writing this story out and weaving the plot. I know I say that about all of my stories, but it's true. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me that you're enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot, Edele Farrelly, and any other characters not associated with TMNT.

The police chief sat at his desk with his hand over his forehead. He had a raging headache from all of the stress of the day, and it wasn't helping matters that this murder case was getting more mysterious. They still hadn't located Edele Farrelly for questioning. Though the chief didn't want to believe that she had committed the murder of Hiroshi Ishiyama, the fact that she hadn't turned herself into the police station for questioning made her very suspicious indeed.

One of his officers approached his desk. "Chief, we searched Miss Farrelly's apartment," he reported. "No sign of her though the apartment was trashed."

"Anything else that was suspicious?" the chief asked.

"Most of her things are gone," the officer replied. "It looks like she fled."

The chief rubbed his chin. "That definitely doesn't sound good," he mused. "Keep searching for her. She has to be in the city somewhere. Question everyone you see and don't leave any stone unturned until we find her."

"Yes, Chief," the officer said and left to do his duty.

22222

Sharon Carpenter closed out of her e-mail and sighed. It had been a long day for her, and she was ready to go home and try to forget about it. Her phone rang, and she immediately answered it.

"Sharon Carpenter," she said.

"Sharon, it's Edith," her secretary said. "The police are here to question you."

"Why?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know, but I'm sending them in."

Sharon sighed. Why would the police have anything to do with her? She was an upstanding citizen.

Two officers entered the room dressed in their standard uniforms.

"Are you Sharon Carpenter?" one of them asked.

"Yes, I am," she answered. "How may I help you?"

"I'm Officer Garrison," the first man said. "This is my partner Officer Campbell. Do you know a woman by the name of Edele Farrelly?"

"Yes, I do," Sharon replied. "She's a writer who works for me."

"Miss Farrelly is wanted for questioning about the murder of Hiroshi Ishiyama," said Officer Garrison. "Do you have any idea where she may be?"

"She's probably at her apartment," Sharon lied.

"No, we checked there and there's no sign of her," said Officer Garrison. "We need to know where she is, so if you know anything, you better tell us."

"I don't know anything," Sharon answered. "If I did, I'd tell you."

"Have you been in contact with Miss Farrelly?" Officer Campbell asked.

"I tried to reach her, but she never answered me," Sharon said.

"Fair enough," Officer Garrison said. "If you do manage to contact her, please let her know that she needs to come to the station as soon as possible."

"I'll do that," Sharon said.

"Good," Officer Garrison said. "Thank you for your cooperation." He turned and left along with his partner.

Sharon was incensed. What had Edele gotten herself into this time? She picked up her cell phone and immediately dialed the woman's number, hoping to get answers as to what was going on.

22222

The ringing of my cell phone jolted me out of my reverie. Leo was teaching me about meditation, but now it wasn't working. I grabbed my phone and saw that Sharon was calling me.

"Sharon, what's going on?" I asked.

"Edele, you had better have a good explanation!" Sharon snapped. "The cops just came to me and want to talk to you about a murder! What the hell did you do?"

Ah, so that was it. Sharon thought I killed Hiroshi. "Sharon, I didn't do anything," I answered. "I was talking to Hiroshi about the book before he was killed. That's it."

"Then why haven't you contacted the cops?" Sharon asked.

"It's a wee bit complicated," I answered. "I was kidnapped by the Foot in my apartment, so I'm in hiding at the moment."

"Where are you?" she asked.

"I can't say," I answered. "But I am safe."

"Well, you had better go to the cops soon or else it'll be me who gets questioned," she ordered. "And you had better not be up to anything shady because if you are, then I'm not going to be your editor anymore. I can't be associated with people who have shady things happening to them."

"I'm fine, Sharon," I reassured her. "This all just happened at once. I'll get it straightened out soon."

"You better," Sharon said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

"Sharon thinks I'm involved in Hiroshi's murder," I answered. "The police visited her and wanted to know where I was."

"You didn't tell her where you were, did you?" Leo asked me.

"No, but I did say I was safe and told her why I had to go into hiding." I sighed. "I guess I'll have to go to the station tomorrow to talk about what happened."

"Edele, you can't," Leo said. "It's too dangerous."

"If I don't do this, they'll think I killed Hiroshi," I answered. "I can't afford for that to happen, Leo."

"But the Foot are watching for you," Leo said. "It's not safe."

"I don't care," I said. "I have to do this. My reputation is at stake. If they ask what has happened, I'll tell them the Foot tried to kidnap me and that's why I had to flee. I can always say I'm staying with Kirby."

"But they'll check up on that if you say that, and if you're not there, that'll lead them to be suspicious," Leo explained. "You need to stay out of it. It's too dangerous, and we can't put you at risk."

I threw up my hands in frustration. "Then what do you expect me to do, Leo?" I snapped. "I can't just sit here and be accused of a murder I didn't commit! So if you have a better plan, I'd like to hear it!"

He sighed. "I'm working on it, but it's not easy," he admitted. "We're going to keep patrolling the city and see if we can find some Foot to talk to. We'll question them and see what they know about the murder. In the meantime, you need to lie low here. We can't have you exposed to the Foot right now. Even if you do go to the cops, that won't guarantee your safety. They could still try to kill you as you leave the station."

I sighed again. This definitely wasn't what I wanted to do, but I had no choice. Leo was right. The Foot were after me, and even if I did plead my innocence, there were still too many factors that could put me in danger.

"I think we're done with our lesson for now," Leo said. "We'll resume it tomorrow."

I nodded and left the dojo. Mikey was watching TV and grinned at me when he saw me. I gave him a smile, but it didn't reach my eyes. I sat down with him and tried to focus on the show that was on, but thoughts kept playing in my head. What if I still went to the cops without the Turtles knowing? How could I continue to be an author with an accusation of murder on my head? None of this made sense, and I didn't like it. There had to be something I could do to stop all of this.

22222

Sharon cleaned up her desk and got ready to leave for the day. She said goodbye to her secretary and tried not to think about the conversation she'd had with Edele. It definitely wasn't good news that Edele had had to hide from everyone. And if the police caught wind of that then she was in major trouble. Sharon didn't want to think that Edele would hurt anyone, but why didn't she just go to the police right away to tell them what she knew?

Trying to shake the thought from her head, Sharon exited the building and was just about to turn for home when she was stopped by a black-clad figure near an alley. The figure grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. Sharon tried to scream, but the man had a hold of her mouth and had a sword to her throat.

"Don't scream or you'll die," he threatened. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and you're going to answer them with a nod or a shake of your head. Do you understand?"

Sharon nodded. She tried to get out of the man's grip, but he held her fast.

"Do you know Edele Farrelly?" he asked.

Sharon nodded.

"I see. And do you know where she is?" he asked.

Sharon shook her head frantically.

The man laughed. "Now, I don't like liars, Miss Carpenter," he said. "I could hear your conversation with Miss Farrelly on the phone. You know where she is, and you're going to tell me where she is."

Sharon shook her head and tried to kick the man, but he gripped her harder. She was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about that.

"So you're not going to tell me? Very well, Miss Carpenter. I didn't want it to come to this, but you leave me no choice."

Sharon let out a muffled scream before the sword sliced her throat. She fell to the ground, blood pooling around her. She fought to stay alive, but the battle was lost as darkness consumed her. Her last thought was that this was all Edele's fault for what she'd done.

22222

As the day wore on, there wasn't much for me to do. I helped cook dinner and then watched as the Turtles got ready for their nightly patrol of the city. After they left, I stayed in the living area with Splinter as we watched a cop show.

"Are you alright, Edele?" he asked me.

"I just have this feeling that something has happened," I said. "I don't know why, but I just do."

"Sometimes these feelings are normal," Splinter said. "Are you worried about someone?"

"I'm worried about Sharon," I answered. "She didn't sound too happy with me."

"I am sure she will be fine," he reassured me. "She is just worried about you."

As much as I wanted to believe that, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. My suspicions were confirmed as our show was interrupted by breaking news.

"We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news," the newscaster said. "We received a report that a body was found in an alley a few hours ago. For more, we go to Maria Sanchez."

"Carlos, I'm standing in the alley where the body of thirty-five year-old Sharon Carpenter was found just a few hours ago. Her throat was slit, and investigators are trying to find out what happened to her. More details will be provided as they come in. Back to you in the studio."

Carlos continued to talk, but I couldn't hear him. My body went numb as I processed the words. Sharon was dead! Someone had killed her, and I knew exactly who it had been.

"Edele, are you alright?" Splinter asked.

His voice sounded far away as though coming from a tunnel. My body swayed, and I fought to stay alert, but the dizziness overwhelmed me, and darkness consumed me.

A/N: Yep, so Sharon was killed now, and what will happen next? Will Edele turn herself in, or will the cops try to find her? What will this mean for Edele's safety now that the Foot are targeting people she knows? Will Kirby and April be next? You'll find out more in the next chapter. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
